


love letters

by renyoi



Series: klance valentine's week 2021 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renyoi/pseuds/renyoi
Summary: Keith writes a love letter to Lance. Lance writes a love letter to Keith.Here are both of their letters.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: klance valentine's week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152308
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	love letters

**Author's Note:**

> the lance letter was written by my own lance, [@candyklances](https://candyklances.tumblr.com/) on tumblr :)

**Keith**

Lance,

Hi. I’m not really sure why I’m writing this. I guess I just want to get my feelings out, and Shiro said that love letters are a classic way to do that, so I’m writing you one. It’s really embarrassing. But I hope you like it; you’re a romantic, or whatever, after all, so maybe you will.

Where should I start? You’re really cool. You’re always talking about how cool other people are, and I guess sometimes you jokingly talk about how cool you are (I still remember when you said something like, “oh, I did something cool, and you can’t handle it” to me, and my response was shitty, but in my defense, you were being kind of a dick to me at the time), but never genuinely. But you are. You’re so cool. You’re good at plans and sticking to them; you’re good at talking to people, convincing people to join our side, and that’s really cool. Just—you. You’re a cool person. I hope you understand that.

You’re smarter than you think, also. I knew that right away, but I wasn’t going to say so, not when you were taking every opportunity you could to make fun of me dropping out of school. But you make connections in your head that I never could, that even Pidge or Hunk never could, and I just really think that you should recognize how intelligent you are. Seriously. I’ve never met someone who’s smart quite like you are (that’s meant in a good way, obviously).

I think you’re really pretty. You have such nice, smooth skin, and the few times we’ve touched I’ve felt how soft it is. Even when you were wearing that dumb facemask with a towel in your hair, scolding me about stealing blue (hah), I couldn’t stop thinking about how cute you looked. You’re always cute like that, it’s super frustrating. But also nice. The way you talk is cute too—you ramble, and come up with weird, clumsy phrases, and get excited, and even when you’re making fun of me it’s hard not to get caught up in your laughter and join in.

You make me laugh more than anyone ever has. And you’ve shown me that there’s more to life, to myself, than what skills I have or what I can contribute to the team. You’ve shown me that there’s value in me for being me, and I have to believe you, because why would someone so sunny and bright and radiant as you want to talk with me and sit with me watching the stars if I didn’t have inherent value?

This is getting cheesy real fast. I’m sorry. I’m just trying to say that I like you.

I like you a lot, Lance. I’ve liked you for a while now. I’ve tried to stop, not because you’re not worth liking (you are worth liking and more, TRUST me), but because I don’t know if you’ll like me back.

But, on the off chance you do…Well, here’s this letter. And me, if you want me.

That’s up to you, though.

Keith

* * *

****

**Lance**

Dear Keith,

When I first had a crush on you, it was at the Garrison. You had a fan club, actually, I don’t know if I ever told you that. We all thought you were cool and dark and mysterious, plus there was a rumor that you got in because you stole Professor Shirogane’s car and they told you that you could either join or go to jail. I guess for a bunch of nerds at a nerd school, that seemed pretty hardcore.

I almost wrote you this letter then. I’m glad I didn’t, because I heard you ripped up some other person’s letter when they gave it to you. Rude.

I finally got over my crush when you left. Poor Hunk was probably happy to stop hearing about you. But then we ran into you again. Like…fate, y’know? Like some cosmic force putting us together? And I was like, man, the universe really wants me to be compared to this guy. Or have a crush on this guy, or something.

But like…I misjudged you. A lot. I realized that during Voltron, I realized that I didn’t like you because you were cool (you’re not, I’m sorry), or dark (you are sometimes that, I guess), or mysterious (you aren’t that either, but maybe that’s just cause I know you so well). I like you because you’re _you_. And you’re funny, and sweet, and yeah, super hot, like I really hope you know how hard it was for me to share the showers with you after the training room because like, _GOD_ , dude, you’re really hot.

I’m getting off track.

My point is that I liked you before because of what I thought I knew about you. I think all of us did. But it’s really, like, special to like you for who you are, for the person that I know and the person I would trust with my life in a difficult moment. You always have my back, and I have yours. I like that about us. And I love seeing all of you. Your smile is so bright, Keith, it makes me feel like I’m here for a reason, just to see you smile.

I like the Keith who does things his way, even if he screws them up. Sometimes you were a bad leader, let’s be real, but you tried your best to be a leader that solved problems. And god, we all know you’re the “best pilot of our generation”, but seriously, you’re a great pilot. A great fighter. And bottom line, a great person. Everyone on the team cares about you, and knows you care about them.

So yeah, Kogane, this is the world’s cheesiest love letter. But let’s be honest, it’s me, and if you’re gonna accept my crush you need to do it while seeing me at my most annoying.

I like you. I’ve liked you for six years now, and I don’t see a future where I don’t just keep liking you. So, yeah. (If you don’t like me back, feel free to pretend you ripped this up.)

-Lance

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! [buy me a ko-fi, please!](https://ko-fi.com/renyoi)
> 
> also, hmu on my [klance tumblr](https://klancey.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
